sparkling prowl
by supergs1
Summary: Prowl helps get an allspark fragment but it brings some unexpected changes, prowl becomes a sparkling! This is his adventures as a sparkling. Rated T because im paranoid. This is my first story so its not the best. Im open to any advise. I do not own transformers.
1. chapter 1

Prowl shot forward and kicked Blizwing hard in the gut and landed a few feet away from were there the three faced decpticon fell hard onto his back. Optimus and Bumble Bee were busy fighting Lugnut and wouldn't be able to get to the all spark fragment. Prowl knew that he had to get it and before the decpiticons could.

The ninja bots hurryed to get to the fragment that was lodged into a machine making it go hay-wire and fling debris at anyone that got close to it.

Prowl could easly dauge the debris throne at him and made it to the side of the hey-wire machine. He reached in and yanked out the fragment, the machine shut down. Prowl looked over the fragment in his servos. _'easy as pie'_ he though and quickly com. linked Optimus.

'Optimus, i've got the all spark fragment"

'Good job prowl, head back to base. Bee you too' Optmus said through the com. Link.

The three bots hurryed back to base to put the allspark fragment away and out of decipticon reach.

The three bots walked into the base. Bumble Bee tryed to hide a wound from rachet thinking it would be fine and heal on its own with out the help of the grouchy old medic. But Bumble Bee wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it though.

Rachet walked into the main room and saw Bumble Bee holding his arm a small amout of energon seeping out from in between his digits.

Rachet let out an angery sigh and stomped over to Bee who smiled nervously and took a step back, glancing from his arm to the old medic.

"Uh, hi rachet how's it going. Bee said nervously Rachet glared at bee and loomed over him

"you didn't tell me you were hurt"

"What are you talking about im fine" Bee lied.

"Uh hu" Rachet said sounding unconvinced "and the fact that you're standing in a puddle energon tells me that your fine, come on." Rachet reached forward and grabed Bee by his good arm and draged him to the med bay, Bee dug his heals into the groud along the way.

Prowl sighed at Bumble Bees child-like behaver and shook his head. The ninja bot walked into the room wear the allspark fragments were ceept and set the one he had with the others. then he turned and walked out of the room and into the main room.

Bumble Bee was on the floor in frount of the couch muttering, his arm no longer leaking energon. Optimus and Bulkhead were seated on the couch, and prowl gessed that Rachet was working in the med bay.

"Hey prowl, want to come watch a movie with us?" Sari asked running up to the black and gold bot.

The human girls smiled, even though she was only a small human, she had showen prowl and the other auto bots so many things and was a big part of there team with her key and all.

"Thank you, but i just want to meditate" prowl replyed to the 13 year old red head.

"Oh alright" Sari said her voice full of disappointment.

"Come on Sari we don't need Mr. Meditae-every -chance-i-get." Bee said. Sari giggled at the name untill prowl glarded at her.

"See you guys tomorrow" prowl said tiredly, he didn't know why but suddenly he felt very tired. "Night" the others called after him as he head to his room.

Sari sighed and sat down on Bumble Bees lap. "Whats the matter Sari?" Bumble Bee asked looking down At his human friend.

"Its just, prowl never joins us on movie night, he's always in his room."

"Thats just prowl being, well, prowl" Optimus said trying to reasure Sari. She nodded a small smile on her face.

"Ok, now shush, the movie's starting" Bee said as he shifted alittle on the floor.

Once everyone went ot berth prowl decided to do the same, finding himself unuasly tired. He layed down on his berth and fell into recharge and right before he did he felt his thumb slip into his mouth and started to suck on it, like a little sparkling.

After Prowl had been in recharge for an hour or so, he started to fell over-heated. His cooling systems turned into high, but it didn't help any.

A while later the heat turned into pain, it felt like someone was crushing him, forceing him to become smaller. When the pain finaly subsided the ninja bot was able to sleep peacefully the rest of the night. He sleept like a spakling.


	2. Chapter 2

When Prowl woke up he found his thumb in his mouth he spat it out mortified that he would do such a childish act. He soon forgot about it when he looked around his room to find that everything was a lot bigger then he remembered. He looked around confused.

_Why is everything so big?_ He thought. Then it hit him he shrunk to the size of a sparkling, or maybe he was a sparkling. His stomach growled at him reminding him that he needed energon.

He sighed and jumped off the berth and onto his pedes, but when he tried to walk his legs gave out and he collapsed.

_Why can't I walk? _Prowl thought to himself as he tried again to stand only to get the same results. He let out a frustrated sigh and crawled over to the door.

Once Prowl was in the hallway he used the wall for support and wobbled down the hallway to the energon storage room. As far as he could tell he was the only one up yet, which was good he didn't want anybody to see him like this.

Prowl hurried to the storage room, once inside he made his was over to a small cube, but it was still bigger than him. Prowl didn't let bother him the nibbled off the corner of the cube and tilted the cube back, it came out a lot faster then he thought it would and it spilled all over the floor and him.

Prowl decided he'd clean up the mess later and started licking himself to clean himself and fill his fuel tank.

Ratchet stretched and got off his berth. His fuel tank growling at him telling him he needed to refuel. Ratchet, half asleep, walked down the hallway and into the storage room not noticing the messy floor until it was too late. He slipped and landed hard onto his back with a loud clang.

The rest of the bots heard Ratchet fall, sprang from their berths and ran down the hallway to check on the older bot.

"Ratchet are you o-" Optimus Prime cut himself off when he walked in. caught completely off guard by what he saw. Prowl a sparkling on the ground covered in energon along with the floor and Ratchet was still laying on the ground.

"What are you staring at? Help me up!" Ratchet shout still not noticing prowl. Optimus jumped when Ratchet yelled but hurried over to help him. Once he helped Ratchet get to his feet he turned his attention to prowl. "Prowl, what happened to you" Optimus asked. Prowl was about to tell Optimus what happened when Sari walked in "awww!" she cried when she saw Prowl. Sari dashed forward and scooped prowl up off the ground. "Prowlie, you look so cute!" she said placing him on her hip and bouncing a little. Suddenly Bee burst out laughing and fell to the floor with a loud bang; he had obviously been trying to hold in his laughter and failed.

"Prowl, what happened to you?" Optimus asked again kneeling down to get a better look at the small cyber ninja in Sari's arms. Prowl began to try and talk but all that came out was clicks chirps and the occasional word.

"Wait prowl" Optimus said holding a servo up. Prowl stopped and looked up at his leader.

"I'm sorry, but we can't understand what you're saying." Prowls optics got small as he realized that he had truly been turned into a sparkling. Then something happened prowl normally never would have let happen, happened. He burst into tears, screaming and crying; and boy did he have a set of pipes.

Everyone in the room covered their ears, except poor Sari who had to hold prowl with both arms to keep from dropping the pint-sized ninja.

"Let me see him" Ratchet said taking Prowl from Sari and grabbing and energon cube. He bit off the corner and shoved it into Prowl mouth. They crying abruptly stopped and prowl started to suck on the corner off the cube, blushing at the fact that he had, had that sudden outburst and that he was being feed like a sparkling, but he was too hungry to refuse.

hey guys, thanks for urging me to write more chapters i realy enjoy writeing them they are so funny and they get funnyer, so anyway thanks again and i hope you liked this chapter. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

"Prowl, Prowl" Ratchet said bouncing Prowl a little to get his attention Prowl looked tiredly up at the medic.

"You can stop sucking now its empty" Ratchet pulling a little on the cube to get his point across. Prowl looked at the cube it was indeed empty. He stopped sucking and let Ratchet take the cube. Ratchet set the cube aside and scanned Prowl, making him squirm and fuss a little at how the scan felt.

"Almost done just hold on" Ratchet cooed as he finished scanning Prowl. Prowl Looked at the others Optimus, Bulkhead, Sari, and Bee were all wearing smiles varying in meanings.

Ratchet shifted prowl to his other arm as he turned to the others.

"Thankfully this state is not permanent, so it with only last so long, how long i don't know so we'll just have wait for it to wear off." Prowl whimpered at the news. _i'm stuck this way, even if its only temporary it will still be torture._He let out another whimper.

"Shh your ok" Ratchet said bouncing prowl a little. Prowl scowled at Ratchet for treating him like a sparkling. He kicked Ratchets chest and pointed to the ground.

"Not sparkwing, down" Prowl ordered kicking Ratchets chest again letting the sparkling in him take control.

"Prowl you do not kick" Ratchet said in a scolding tone. Prowl scowled again.

"Down Watchet, down now" Prowl growled.

"You still have you're memories?" Ratchet asked still not putting the small ninja.

"Yes, yes, now down!" Prowl shouted pushing at Ratchets arms.

"You watch that tone." Ratchet said holding prowl out in front of him.

"Sowy" Prowl said looking down.

"I accept your apology now lets get you cleaned up, you're in major need of a bath."

Prowl shook his head "no baf" he said making Sari giggle at the way he talked.

"Yes bath, now lets go" and with that Ratchet left the room with prowl, leaving the others in storage room.

"So," Bee said breaking the silence "he'll look like that till the affects wear off"

"Guess so" Optimus said. He stretched and yawned "I'm headed back to berth" he trudged out of the room. The others agreed and head back to their berth rooms as well. All except Sari who followed Ratchet to the cleaning racks.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter sorry its so short, anyway i really enjoy writing these and i love hearing from you so please leave comments and maby some advise. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: there is spanking don't like don't read.

I'm sorry this took so long, one of my aunts recently died for suicide and its taken a huge bollow on me and my family.

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

"Prowl! Hold still!" Ratchet cried as prowl tried to get out of the sink again.

"Hey Ratchet, hey Prowl" Sari said cheerfully as she walked into the room. Prowl looked or at Sari and let out a surprised chirp and dove back into the water and sat so that the water stopped right bellow his nose.

"I wish you had come in earlier" Ratchet muttered when Prowl sank into the water so Sari couldn't see him. Ratchet grabbed a towel and dried himself off a little. Sari giggled at prowl as he sat motionless in the water blushing.

"Why Sari here?" Prowl ask as he lifted his head out of the water.

"I don't know, Sari why are you here?" Ratchet asked setting the towel he had been useing aside and bent down and picked up the small human.

"Just came to see if i could help." Sari replyed as Ratchet set her down on the counter.

"No help!" Prowl shouted and the ducked under the water.

"Prowl" Ratchet growled "dont be rude" Prowl came back to the surface and muttered 'sowy Sari'

"It's fine Prowlie, Ratchet do you want some help with Prowl" Sari asked. Prowl shook his head not wanting Sari to see him with out his plating.

"Yes I think I need help with this one" Ratchet said. Prowl groaned and sank further down into the water. Ratchet turned away from the two and started looking through the cupboards.

"Come on Prowlie it's not that bad" Sari cooed. Leaning over The edge of the sink. An evil smile crossed Prowls face plates. Prowl sucked in a deep breath and he dove under the soapy water. Sari blinked in surprise and started looked at the water trying to see through the bubbles.

"Where'd Prowlie go?" Sari cooed thinking prowl was playing a game. Then prowl sprung out of the water grabbed Saris shirt and yanked her in. She squealed and then there was a loud splash. Ratchet turned around to see Sari in the sink with Prowl, who was laughing madly. Sari glared at Prowl and made her way out of the sink.

"Prowl" She groaned looking at her wet and soapy clothes.

"Oppise" Prowl said giving an innocent look, it didn't work.

"Oppsie my behind" Sari growled as she left the room to change her clothes.

"Prowl" Ratchet said putting his servos on his hips. "That was very naughty when your done with your bath I want you to apologize to Sari for getting her wet." Prowl glared at Ratchet, he was treating him like a sparkling, and prowl did not like it not one bit.

"Not sparkwing, you no tell me wah to do!" Prowl shouted throwing water up at Ratchet getting it in his optics. Ratchet jumped backwards and rubbed his watering optics. He turned to Prowl the black and gold ninjas confident smiled turning into a scared look.

"You may say your not a sparkling but you look like one and you have been acting like one it seems pretty clear to me that your are in fact a sparkling." Ratchet scolded. Prowl sunk down into the water. _its true _Prowl thought _i am acting like a sparkling, a spoiled brat. _

"I'm sowy Watchet" Prowl whimpered looking down at the soapy water.

"I accept you apology Prowl" Ratchet said stroking his head. "But i'm afraid that you still need to have a punishment for they way your acting" Prowl whimpered and gave Ratchet a pleading look.

"How 'bout we get you out and dried off?" Ratchet said pulling the plug in the sink. Prowl nodded as Ratchet reached across the counter for a towel. Ratchet reached into the sink and picked Prowl up and set him on the towel and dried him off.

"Now for your punishment" Ratchet said sitting down on a robot sized chair and picked prowl up. Prowl looked very confused.

"This is a punishment I use on Bumble Bee sometimes, you may have noticed that after me and Bee have a 'talk' he is a little stiff." Prowl nodded he had noticed Bee would look like he had been crying and he would be rather stiff and not sit down after him and Ratchet would 'talk' because he did something wrong. Prowl would ask Bee what happened and Bee would clam up and say that he just talked with Ratchet then he'd change the subject.

"I'm going to the same thing to you, it's called a spanking." Prowl looked at Ratchet still confused. Ratchet then layed the black and gold sparkling on his lap and delivered the first smak. Prowll chirped and tryed to get away but Ratchets hand on his back made it imposible.

Smak. The next hit made prowl squerm madly

"Prowl hold still or i'll give you extra" Ratchet said delivering another smack. Prowl stopped squirming and started crying.

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.

"There you're done, it's ok" Ratchet cooed rubbing Prowls back. Prowl sniffled as Ratchet picked him up and set prowl on his sholder and rubbed his back some more.

"Do you know why you were punished?" Ratchet asked Prowl.

"Because it was being wude to you and Sari" Prowl whimpered.

"That's right, are you going to behave now?" Ratchet asked Prowl who nodded and snuggled closer to the medic.

"How 'bout we get you dressed and then go watch tv" Prowl nodded again. Ratchet smiled and set the sparkling on the counter and put his armer and carryed him out of the wash racks and into the tv room

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

Poor Prowl, the reason why he was spanked (just incase it wasn't clear) was because he was being rube and acting like a brat. I hope you like this chapter i had fun writing it as usual. Thanks for the support, have a great day ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long, mild swearing

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

Ratchet carried prowl into the main room and set prowl on bees lap. Ratchet looked Bee straight in the optics.

"Watch him, he may still have his memories but he still will act like a Sparkling." Bee nodded. Prowl huffed _i don't need to someone to babysit me I'm older then bee if anyone should be babysitted then it should be him _Prowl thought. Once Ratchet left the room prowl jumped off bees lap and made a dash for the door only to take three steps and face plant. Prowl sat up rubbing his nose and trying not to cry. Bee chuckled and walked over to prowl, he picked him up off the floor. He then held Prowl up optic level.

"And were where you going?" Bee ask. Prowl chirped and pointed to the hallway hoping he knew what he wanted.

"Your room?" Bee guessed. Prowl nodded happy chirping and pointing to the hallway again.

"Hmm, no." Bee said. Prowl whimpered giving Bee a pouty face.

"Wow Ratchet was right you are acting like a sparkling."

"Hey Bee, hey Prowlie" Sari said as she walked in. Prowl remembered that Ratchet wanted Prowl apologize to Sari.

"sowy Sari." Sari smiled.

"its alright Prowl, as long as you learned you lesson." Prowl looked away blushing, _oh yeah i learned my lesson alright,_ Prowl thought.

"How 'bout we watch some TV?" Sari suggested.

"That's a good idea" Bee replied he sat down and set Prowl next to him a little to roughly. Prowl burst into tears and fell over onto his side, he grabbed his aft. Ratchet dashed into The room to see Prowl crying on the couch Bee and Sari unsure what to do. Ratchet sighed realizing that Prowl was bawling over his aft. He walked over, Bee looked afraid.

"I swear i didn't hurt him, at least not on purpse" Bee cried.

"I know, come here Prowl" Ratchet said as he picked up Prowl and started rubbing his back.

"Me and him had a 'talk'" Ratchet said to Bee knowing that Bee would know what that ment.

"Oh" Bee Said nodding his head.

"What's a 'talk'" Sari asked Bee.

"I'll tell you latter." Bee replied. Sari nodded. Ratchet handed Prowl back to Bee. Bee gently set Prowl on the couch and turned on the TV. Ratchet left the room. The music pounded and Prowl put his servos over his audio receptors. He clicked and chirped at Bee, but the mini bot just patted his head. Prowl scowled at Bee. Bee reached over and picked Prowl up and set him on his lap patting his head again. Prowl started to feel the need to go he looked up at Bee who was ignoring him. _fine, _Prowl thought _if you're going to ignore me the you're gonna pay the price._ an evil smile crossed is face plates as he pissed right on Bees lap.

"Hey Sari what do you think of-Eww!" Bee cried as Prowl pissed right in his lap.

"PROWL!" Bee shouted standing up and holding Prowl away from him as piss dripped down both of their legs. Everyone dashed in to the room to see Bee looking very mad, Sari on the ground laughing hard, and Prowl had an innocent look on his face plates. Bee walked over to the group of mecks standing in the door way.

"Here," Bee said dropping Prowl into Ratchet hands. Ratchet noticed that Prowl and Bee were covered in piss.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Bee said as he stormed out of the room.

"What happened?" Optimus asked Sari.

"Prowl pissed on Bees lap!" Sari cried before bursting out laughing again. Bulkhead, Optimus, and Ratchet couldn't help but laugh, though not as hard as Sari, at what Prowl had done. After a little while everyone stopped laughing, Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"i think we should talk" Optimus nodded and the two headed to the med bay leaving Sari and Bulkhead in main room.

Ratchet set Prowl on one of the berths. The two walked over to the other side of the room. Prowl looked around the room, he had been in here several times before but it was so different now that he was so much smaller. He payed no mind the two mecks on the other side of the room, till he heard a cupboard shut. He turned and looked at the two mecks walking towards him. Ratchet had a bag in his hand the contents inside he could not see. Ratchet set the bag next to to him and looked him straght in the optics.

"I don't want to do this but me and Optimus have decided it's for the best." He then reached in side the bag and pulled out a diaper. Prowl blushed hard and started scooting backwards shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Prowl but we have no choice." Ratchet said as he grabed Prowls ankles and pulled him closer. He pushed Prowls legs back till the were only inches from his head. Ratchet took off Prowls aft armor and quickly put the diaper on, Optimus standing behind him the whole time. Ratchet picked prowl up and looked at the blushing sparkling.

"I think you should take a nap." Ratchet said. Prowl shook his head, but then yawned only confirming Ratchet suspicions that Prowls energy was running low. Ratchet carrying the small cyber ninja to his berth room. He walked in and set the now asleep sparkling on the berth and looked around him room for any of his weapons. He found quiet a few of Prowls weapons and took them to his own berth room and put them in a drawer. He quietly walked back to Prowls room to check on him. He saw the small bot curled up on his berth sucking his thumb. Ratchet smiled and left the room.

"Younglings" he muttered as he walked into the main room.

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

Hope you liked it, please leave comments i love hear from you. Have a great day ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Im so sorry this took so long i had to go to girls camp and then i had a really bad sunburn on the back of my legs and then i had to go up to Oregon for five days the i had writers block so it took me a while to get this chapter and im sorry. ;D

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

Prowl woke up from his nap to be greeted by a smiling Prime holding an energon cube.

"Mornin' prowlie sleep well" he asked. Prowl nodded and sat up. Optimus picked up Prowl and bit off the corner the cube and put the open corner into Prowls mouth. Prowl happily took the corner of the cube and started hungerly sucking.

"Woah, woah slow down your going to choke" Optimus said. Prowl slowed down a little. Bee poked his head in to the room.

"Oh hey Optimus can i have prowl when your done with him?" Bee asked walking into the room.

"Sure, what for?" Optimus asked as he bounced prowl a little.

"Me and sari wanted to play with him" bee said with a shrug. Something was telling prowl that he wasn't going to like this kind of 'play'. Prowl finished up the cube and then Optimus handed Prowl to Bee. The three bots left Prowls room, Optimus headed to the main room while Bee hurried into his own room.

Bee set Prowl on his berth next to Sari who smiled and patted his head. Prowl growled at her not liking being treated like a sparkling. Sari just giggled and walked over to Prowl were the two were discussing something very quietly. Prowl spotted a pink box sitting not to far way from him. He crawled over to the box and opened it. Inside he found lots of frilly pink fru-fru dresses. Prowl realized This was pay back for pissing on bee. He swallowed hard and looked back at the two they were still talking quietly to each other not pay any attention to Prowl so he quickly slid of the side of the berths and crawled over to the door. He stood up and looked back Bee and Sari were still talking so Prowl hurried down the hallway and into the main room. When he walked in and saw Bulkhead painting and hurried over to him. Prowl chirped trying to get Bulkheads attention but it didn't work. Prowl sighed the he noticed the paint cans were taller then him. He quickly hide behind hoping bee wouldn't find him.

"Prowl!" Bee shouted. Prowl jumped when he heard his name being called. Bee walked into the main room sari on his shoulder.

"Prowl" Sari called her voice much sweater then Bee's. Prowl didn't come out though, no way was he wearing a dress.

"Hey Bulkhead head have you seen Prowl?" Bee asked walking over to his much larger friend.

"No i haven't sorry" Bulkhead said with out looking up. Bee sighed and was about to leave the room when he saw one of Prowls peds sticking out from behind one of the buckets of paint. Bee smiled and bent down and picked Prowl up by his ped.

"What do we have here?" Bee asked sarcastically. Bee set Prowl on his shoulder and walked back to his room.

TFATFATFATFATFATFA

"Prowl hold still" sari cried and she grabbed prowls ped and dragged him back over to her.

"Almost got it. There!" Sari said happily as she got Prowls other arm through the arm hole. Prowl growled at Bee and Sari who were laughing at him. He was wearing a pink and gold frilly dress which stopped just above his knees and had short puffy sleeves.

"Oh prowl don't you looked so *snicker* cute." Bee said rubbing prowl cheek. Prowl turned his head and bit down of Bee's finger. He cried out in pain and began to try and get prowl to let go, key word **TRY.** Sari ran over and grabbed prowl peds and pulled.

"Prowl, let go" Sari said. Prowl only bit down harder a causing bee to cry out again. Prowl soon could taste energon coming from Bee's finger. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead ran in to see what was going and were stunned by the sight before them.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to get this little monster off me!" Bee cried tears welling up in the corner of his optics from the pain. Ratchet hurried over and rubbed a spot on Prowls neck. His mouth opened in pleasure and he and Sari went flying backwards. Ratchet took Bee to med bay and scolded him along the way. Bulkhead left the room and went back to the main room leaving Optimus, Prowl, and Sari in Bee's room and Optimus did not look happy.

"What were you doing to prowl?" Optimus asked Sari.

"We were just playing dress up" Sari said innocently.

"Well it looks like Prowl didn't want to play" Optimus said folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to see prowl in any more of these dresses again, got it." Optimus said and he picked up Prowl. Optimus grabbed the back of the dress and literally ripped off the dress. Prowl scratched a few places then let out a relived sigh. Optimus held Prowl up and looked at him sternly.

"Prowl," Optimus said getting the small ninja's attention.

"No more biting, got it?" Optimus said. Prowl nodded and nuzzled Optimus. The autobot leader smiled and left the room with the small cyber ninja.

Optmus carried prowl into the main room with a cube of energon in his servo. He sat down The couch and put the energon in prowls mouth. Then turned on the tv to the nature channel, today it was on wild cats. Prowl sat happily watching tv and drinking his energon.

Awhile later prowls show ended and he had finished his cube of energon a while ago. Optimus turned off the tv and heard a growl. He looked down, prowl was growling and pawing at optimus leg. Prowl had let his child side take over and play around. Optimus chuckled as prowl growled and pretened to be a wild cat.

Prowl jumped and landed on optimus abamin. Optimus laugh as prowl nuzzled into his abamin.

Ratchet walked in to see prime laughing on the couch. Prowl had found a spot under optimus armor that was tickleish and was wiggling his fingers under his armor.

Ratchet walked over to the couch to see what was making Optimus laugh.

"P-prowl, s-stop" Optimus said between gasps. Ratchet chuckled and shook his head.

Prowl final stopped and was lieing on primes lap bord. Optimus set the sparkling on the floor. Prowl looked up at his leader then crawled around the room looking for something to do. Optimus watched the black and gold sparkling look at different things. Optimus looked away for a moment.

Prowl crawled over to a vent and wondered if he could fit inside. He opened the vent a got a face full of dust and black powder like stuff. It startled him and he started to cry.

Optimus jumped off the couch and ran over to prowl. He checked him over and realized prowl was just startled and not hurt.

"Well, it looks like you need another bath" Optmus said holding out the dirty sparkling. Prowl Sneased and made Optimus laugh. Optimus then carried the dirty sparkling from the room and to the wash racks.


	7. new ideas please

Hey guys this isn't a chapter but i need some new ideas i've run out and i need your help to keep going so if you want to see something happen to prowl i'm all ears so please give me some new ideas i dont want to stop it here.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the great ideas i love them all and see what i can do, for now here ya go. ;D

TFATFATFATFATFATFA

Optimus had given prowl a bath and everyone had gone to sleep but prowl wasn't tried. He crawled off his berth and and down the hallway. He crawled into the main room and looked around the room no one was in here, but prowl expected that. He crawled over to the door and saw that it was open. He smiled and crawled out side happy to finally see some nature.

He had been crawling for a while and decided to head back but soon realized that he was lost. He whimpered which way to go he wasn't sure any more.

"Well well whats this" came a voice he despised. He looked up into the face of a magenta seeker.

"And were did you come from?" He asked as he picked up the small ninja.

"You look familiar" he said turning prowl different ways to get a better look at him.

"You look like that cyber ninja prowl. Is he your creator? Or did something go wrong and you are him?" Starscream asked. Prowl curled up and looked away blushing.

"You are him aren't you?" Starscream asked a evil smile crossing his face. Prowl slowly nodded. Starscream held prowl close and flew off. Prowl didn't resist not wanting to fall and this height.

TFATFATFATFATFATFA

"Prowl!" "Prowl!" "Prowlie!" The bots and sari were running around base trying to find Prowl.

"Prowl come out now!" Ratchet shouted his voice more desperate the commanding.

"Prowlie!" Sari cried tears coming to her eyes. Optimus ran into the main room and saw the door was open.

:i think i know were prowl is: optimus said over the comm. link.

:were is he?: bulkhead asked his voice straned.

:outside: optimus said.

TFATFATFATFATFATFA

"Hold still you autobrat" Starscream said as he picked up prowl and walked back over to his berth muttering under his breath. Prowl wiggled in starscreams arms trying to get away.

"Down" prowl growled as he pushed on starscreams chest plates.

"Must you be so stubern?" Starscream said as he put prowl on the berth.

"Stay put" starscream growled and walled over to one of the consoles muttering about how stubborn prowl was. Prowl let out an angry huff and climbed off the berth and crawled quickly and quietly to the door as he could. He crawled down The hall way and into a large room with a throne in it. Prowl crawled curiously over to it and climbed up to the seat and sat down.

TFATFATFATFATFATFA

Starscream finished what he was doing on the console and turned around, to find prowl gone.

"What were did that brat go?!" Starscream cried as he looked around the room. He ran out of his room and walked quickly down the hallway calling quietly for prowl.

"Autobot, autobot were are you?" He called he poked his head into there rec room. He growled when he didn't see prowl and hurried on his way.

TFATFATFATFATFATFA

Prowl looked around the room quiet happy to sit in the large chair and look around the room. He saw starscream pass the door then starscream ran back in.

"There you are you little glit-" starscream began picking up prowl when a voice from behind him cut him off

"Starscream what are you doing in here" megatron asked As he walked up to the magenta seeker.

"Lord Megatron i was... ah..." starscream hid struggling prowl behind his back unsure what to say.

"I'm waiting" megatron said tapping his ped impatiently.

"I just walking around and i just wondered in here" starscream said nervously. Prowl didn't like the way starscream was holding him and bit down onto one of his fingers.

"Oww!" Starscream cried dropping prowl and looking at his injured finger. Prowl shook his head and then felt himself being picked up. He looked to see who was holding him and was shocked to see it was megatron. He cowered under megatrons disgusted glare.

"Where, pray tell, did you find this?" Megatron asked starscream who looked away.

"I... uh... ya see... oh i found the little brat was crawling around by himself and i picked him up." Starscream said.

"Well get rid of it the last thing we need is a sparkling" megatron said dropping prowl into starscreams servos. Starscream growled and flew off to were he found prowl.

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

Starscream set prowl on the ground and turned and left. Prowl looked around he had still had no idea how to get back to base. Then a red and blue fire truck drove towards him. It was optimus. Prowl waved his servos in the air trying to get his attention. Optimus stopped and transformed. He ran over to prowl and picked him up.

"Prowl we've been looking all over for you we were so worried" optimus scolded but then pulled prowl into a hug. Prowl chirpped happily and hugged back.

"I found him" optimus said putting his servo to the side of his helm.

"Yes hes fine, head back to base." Optimus smiled down at prowl and transformed and with prowl inside drove back to base.

TFATFATFATFATFATFA

I hope i did ok at the cons i know i'm not the best at doing villains. Sorry if messed then up. Thanks for the support and ideas i'll see what i can do. ;D

P.S. i was thinking of putting up another story but i'm not sure. I'd love your opinion on whether i should or not. Lets just say it involves transformers prime, and dogs.


End file.
